A White Moon in the Doom
by Dragon-Wolf Megu
Summary: There is a creature that gives meaning to understand what it means to be half and half. And It happens to Be from A dragon based friend. Meet Tsuki The descendant Of our familiar Dragon Friend Chibi! who develops a strong bond with our very special twin tailed fire cat! Rated T for language and gore.
1. Debut Character: Tsuki!

**A White Moon in the Doom**

**Thursday, April 04, 2013**

Tsuki. That's what I was called. The legend, myth. A suicidal mission that many have gone crazy to search for. I was a freak of nature. Worse than any halfdemon or any half creature to tell you the truth. Half dragon, half wolf. Twice the trouble from both bloodlines running wild in my veins. A creature shunned from both worlds. I will not die! Yet I'm living surrounded by mortals tying to be rid of me. I have many abilities to protect myself though. I can control the fire inside my heart and the winds under my wings and flowing through my white, silk fur. I control the waters that run through a course that I made in the earth. And then there is my battle mode. A pure dragon. My wings disappear. and my body grows to my Haku form. I am a powerful celestial dragon in this form. With the power of light to guide me.

My journey starts during my mercenary days. I was walking through town with a companion that had hired my talents. You see, I work as a mercenary companion-for-hire. That's how I feed myself. I had finished his last task when I heard a woman screaming the word "sit". Over and over. I had found it rather odd so I asked for my pay telling the human I'd have it delivered to an address written on a parchment.

Shortly after sending my human out of the village to the rendezvous and attack had begun a wind demon riding a feather. My lip curled in disgust as I scented miasma along with her wind. I could smell Naraku. I was going to take her out. I leaped into the fray of the demonic bees that surrounded her and stilled her wind, a smirk developing on my face. I released a series of yips as I landed in front of a Half-demon with and over-sized sword... I began cursing her in my language before taking in a large amount of air, expanding my lungs to a bursting point, then superheated it inside my body, after whipping up twin twisters from flapping my now fully expanded wings, I released a spiraling inferno combining it with the whirlwinds. it took out the insects as I flew directly for her. No emotion was on her face. Except annoyance. "Dance of blades!" She shouted with a flick of her wrist causing wind to slap at me with crescent silver blades. I dodged them well until getting struck on the left hind leg by one stray blade. It caused some damage to my hide, causing a few scales to chip off under my fur coat.

I went to put my weight it and it gave way underneath me! I yelped as sharp shooting pain spiraled up through it, wincing. How was I going to fight now?! I stood my ground, though with an injured leg I'm not in that good of shape. I cursed at her yipping and yapping as she brought the fan to her face with a smirk. I shouted in my own tongue, The tongue of dragons, And whipped up a flurry of dust causing the others behind me to cover their eyes. I Lifted up on my wings and got Airborne, one of my true domains, and sent powerful static shots using the friction of the skin and muscles working to keep me in flight. They hit their mark! Right on the fan which crackled with static before sparking and catching ablaze. I chuckled as she went for a hasty retreat and I landed smooth and cat like in front of The sword-bearing Inu demon. Who had his sword Propped against his shoulder with an expression of, "What the heck is this?" He was obviously mad I stole the moment of his action. I stood out my moment of victory until I was taken by surprise as something lifted me off the ground by my tail.

_"What on Earth are you doing! Unhand me at once you degrading fool!"_ He didn't respond to me only to the black haired female who cried out a name.

"Inuyasha! Don't hurt it!" He responded after she called out his name again releasing me as I fell on my horns, then toppling over flat on my back. I looked up into the red eyes of a small twin tailed, cream and black colored, kitten creature. She made a cute _mew! _sound which Actually meant _"Strange little thing aren't you?"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters or franchise from the anime series. The only object I own is my character Tsuki. I hate writer's block!**


	2. A Freak of Nature

** Chapter 1**

**Thursday, April 25, 2013**

"Inuyasha!" I said, Worried about the poor thing as he picked it up by it's tail. It began yelping and yipping with an angry look on it's face before he dropped it. I had no clue what to make of it. The front body of a powerful wolf that would slender out into a sleek body of a dragon, with wings small, but delicately folded on it's back. Each with a patch of yellow in between the white "Fingers" Of the connecting bone to the wing. It resembled a feather but glows and extends powerfully to a 16 ft _wingspan_ connecting the wing. At least that's what saw. It looked really strange but i wasn't afraid of it. I had the feelig it was a good thing.

"Can't we please take it with us?" Asked Shippo, the young fox kit that traveled with us.

"No!" Said Inuyasha with a scowl plastered on his face. "We don't even know what _it _is! For all we know Naraku Set this up so we'd think it we a good thing! I Say we take it out before it tries to do the same with us!"

I hated it when he has a point. and we couldn't afford this but still those eyes... the creature looked almost human with such emotions on it's face. Kirara had taken it upon herself to do further investigating. With a _mewl_ and a swish of her tails she jumped out of sango's arms and walked over to it. Miroku then spoke his opinion.

"Now hold on just one minute Inuyasha! Don't you think you're being paranoid? It attacked Kagura, not us. In fact it seemed it attacked her _for_ us! Don't you think that maybe your being a little irrational?" Miroku had a point too.

"Kirara doesn't seem to be afraid either;" Sango chimed in. I smiled, able to see them as a couple so easily. I looked at the small creature with the big blue eyes and tiny wings. What secrets did it hide behind those big, wide, wise looking eyes.

_"Kagome..."_

I looked around; Did I just hear some one call my name?

_"Kagome...?"_

I looked back at the creature and we locked eyes.

_"Friend...?"_

For a moment, something seem to flow through us. A connection. A bond. It seemed like time no longer mattered. and then...

"Kagome? Kagome!"

I snapped back to reality and looked around. I glanced at the creature again and it shook it's head and yawned.

"Huh? What's up?" I said to the small fox kid at my feet who was pulling at my skirt. I peaked at Inuyasha who glared at me with secluded worry.

"Fine." He said suppressed for now as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. We all looked at him and blinked three times. He scowled. "It can come with us if it wants..." He said crossing his arms, ears tilting down and eyes closing.

" Yay!"Cried Shippo who immediately ran over to it and pet it. It gave a look of surprise before giving a huff and sitting down in the basket of my bike.

_" Did anyone take my word of consideration?" _

We all looked around then. This time I'm sure we all looked silly.

"Did you just hear-?" Asked Sango, "Yeah" Said Miroku.

The dragon thing sat up and wagged it's tail eyes closed as it yipped with glee.

_"Finally I found the language you respond too! Now that was a difficult translation even for me! My you humans are all so strange and different!"_

I Gaped at the little thing. It had the same voice as earlier!

_"It truly is a pleasure to meet you all! Allow me to formerly introduce myself!" _she made a throat clearing sound. _"I'm Tsuki and I'm an overgrown talking freak of nature. How do you do?"_

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT Own Inuyasha or any related franchise or trademarks NOR am i claiming Copyrights to it. I only own Tsuki.**


End file.
